The invention relates to a solar cell and a method of manufacturing the same.
Patent Document 1 proposes a back junction solar cell. In the back junction solar cell, it is not always necessary to provide electrodes on a light receiving surface. Due to this configuration, a light receiving efficiency on the light receiving surface can be improved. Accordingly, photoelectric conversion efficiency can be improved.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-80887